Chop
Chop is a US Antweight class robot built by Fingertech Robotics. It is a stock Viper kit equipped with the Vertical Spinner add-on, and is used for promotion of the Viper kit alongside Spin and Lift. Chop is the newest of the three demonstrators, thanks to its add-on being the third released for the Viper. Chop is frequently given to other builders or audience members to operate during the event. Robot History Kilobots XXXV Chop first fought Scout Bot, a Fingertech Viper kit with a lifting arm. Chop won this match. Chop's next opponent was KillJoy. As the fight began, Chop spun up to speed as KillJoy charged at it. Chop's wedge proved unable to get under KillJoy, which took it and pinned it to the wall. This flipped Chop over onto its back, but Chop's spinner self-righted it. The two robots jabbed at one another, with KillJoy managing to push Chop into the red hazard. The two robots then circled for a bit, only occasionally making contact. KillJoy tried to push Chop into the red hazard again, but misaimed and was pushed into the red hazard by Chop. KillJoy continued to jab at Chop, who wasn't able to bring it's weapon into play. KillJoy then shoved Chop into the wall before releasing it. The two robots then began to circle, with Chop driving into the red hazard at one point. KillJoy eventually got underneath Chop and took it to the wall, but Chop managed to slip out of the pin. Chop began to chase KillJoy for a bit but was unable to corner it or bring its weapon into play. KillJoy then pushed Chop across the box and ran under it. The fight moved back to near the red hazard, where Chop clipped the red hazard and was thrown across the box. Eventually KillJoy got under Chop and took it into the red hazard again. The fight continued behind the red hazard, with KillJoy getting under Chop several times and shoving it around. Chop took some more hits from the red hazard as the fight moved out into the central arena, with KillJoy continuing to get under and push Chop around. Chop took another big hit from the red hazard, and then KillJoy got underneath Chop and slammed it into the wall, flipping Chop over, but Chop self-righted again using its weapon. The fight ended after this, and unsurprisingly the judges awarded the win to KillJoy, dropping Chop into the loser's bracket. In the losers' bracket, Chop faced Scout Bot again. This time, Chop lost, and was eliminated from the event. Kilobots XXXVI In the first round, Chop fought Cupcake. Although footage from this fight has been lost, we know Chop lost this fight, and dropped into the loser's bracket. Next, Chop fought fellow demonstrator kit Lift. Although footage from this fight has been lost, we know Chop won this fight and advanced. Chop then fought Taku, a stock Viper wedge. Taku started aggressively, charging after Chop in its starting square and getting under it several times, eventually catching it and pinning it against one of the arena sawblades. Chop and Taku maneuvered around one another, with Chop getting a charge underneath Taku and slicing at its wheels with its blade. Taku backed away and lined up with Chop, the two locking wedges briefly before backing away. Taku remained aggressive, getting under and nudging Chop around, but Chop retaliated, getting under the back of Taku and nicking its underside before shoving it backwards into the arena wall. Chop backed away and Taku pursued, pinning Chop into the other side of the arena. Chop continued to retreat as Taku took it into the arena walls twice more. Taku miscalculated a turn and allowed Chop to get another hit in with its vertical disc, but Taku recovered and the two circled one another, with Taku once again resuming the attack, ramming Chop into the wall a few more times. Chop got another hit in with the disc but Taku was in control of the fight, continuing to push Chop around the arena and into the walls several times, until surprisingly Chop turned around and got under Taku, pinning it into the wall and slicing at it with the disc until time ran out. In the end, Taku won the judge's decision and Chop was eliminated from the tournament once again. Chop also had a grudge match against Mr. Plow. Chop won this fight. Kilobots XXXVII In round one, Chop fought Sawful, a large machine armed with a vertical sawblade. The two robots advanced at one another, but Chop turned away and fell back, trying to avoid Sawful's weapon and running into the wall. Chop turned around and charged at Sawful, riding up onto one of its pontoons. Sawful backed off, with Chop rolling off of the pontoon, allowing Sawful to move forward and catch it from the side with its sawblade. After another glancing blow from Sawful, Chop drove head-on into Sawful's blade and was thrown onto its back. Chop could still drive somewhat while inverted so the fight continued. Sawful pinned the struggling Chop against the wall and continued to hit it with its sawblade. This continued for some time, with Sawful occasionally coming in for nibbles while Chop struggled to remain moving. Eventually Chop rammed its upturned wedge into the arena sidewall, using its weapon in order to right itself. Now back in the fight, it charged Sawful, slipping its front wedgelet under Sawful's left pontoon to hit it with its own blade. Sawful, beginning to slow down, struggled to keep Chop in front of it as Chop got around the side and jammed its wedgelet into one of the holes on Sawful's pontoons, overpowering it and taking it into the red corner. Chop relased Sawful, who began to pursue Chop again. Chop backed off, and then went head on again with Sawful, the two struggling to outpush one another until Sawful got a good hit and threw Chop into the air. Chop landed right side up, and moved in behind the red hazard, daring the large Sawful to try and pursue it. Sawful did, getting another hit that flipped Chop onto its back. Shortly thereafter, the clamp holding Sawful's blade on failed and it flew off. At this point, Sawful's drive almost entirely failed, and the robot became stuck against the arena wall. With Chop still able to move, and with a mere sixteen seconds remaining in the fight, the judges began to count out Sawful. At 2:54, Sawful was counted out, giving Chop the win in a shocking upset. Next, Chop faced Dizzy Demise, a horizontal bar spinner. Chop advanced slowly from its starting square before turning and stopping as Dizzy Demise got its bar up to speed. Dizzy Demise began to snake across the arena towards Chop with weapon whizzing, as Chop turned and ran into the red hazard while trying to avoid Dizzy Demise's bar. Dizzy Demise went into the arena center, waiting, and soon the two clashed, with the second hit from Dizzy Demise spinning Chop away into the wall. Dizzy Demise pursued as Chop tried to move away, swinging its front end and trying to catch Chop with its bar, but missed. Chop moved into the corner and Dizzy Demise hit it in the back before moving away to spin up again. After a few more hits from Dizzy Demise, Chop's right wheel seemed to be only working sporadically as Dizzy Demise continued to ram and slice at Chop with both blade and body. Eventually Chop managed to back up and ram into Dizzy Demise, but Dizzy Demise retaliated and chased Chop around, eventually snapping off the polycarbonate wedgelet on the front of Chop. A few more hits seemed to disable Chop entirely, and it was counted out resting against the arena wall, dropping into the loser's bracket. Its next fight would have been against Spin, but in order to repair Spin after a previous fight (against Dizzy Demise, ironically), parts were taken from Chop. As a result, Chop forfeit, and was eliminated from the tournament. Kilobots XL Chop's first opponent was Viper kit Cookie. Chop lost this fight and dropped into the loser's bracket. Chop next fought another Viper kit, Rainbow Barf. Chop won this fight and advanced. Chop then was matched against tracked flail-spinner Treadnought. Chop proved unable to bring its weapon to bear against Treadnought, even having its vertical spinner disabled after one of Treadnought's flails broke and became tangled in its motor assembly, but it was a much stronger pusher and maintained control of the fight enough to sway the judge's decision. Chop's next opponent was fellow demonstrator kit Spin. Chop won this fight and advanced to the loser's bracket finals. Chop met Cookie again in the loser's bracket finals, but this time Chop was the winner. Now in the finals, Chop fought fellow vertical spinner GoldRush. In the end, GoldRush was given the win by judge's decision, leaving Chop as the runner up in the Antweight Rookie class. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 8 *Losses: 8 (incl. forfeits) Category:Canadian Robots Category:Robots from Saskatchewan Category:Kilobots Competitors Category:Competitors Category:Kitbots Category:Robots with vertical spinning bars Category:Runners Up